A sewing system configured to supply a workpiece to a sewing machine and to move a cloth so as to drop a needle to a predetermined needle drop position with holding the workpiece has been suggested (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S61-265169A). The sewing system includes a robot arm having a suction hand configured to suck the workpiece and mounted to a tip end portion of the robot arm.
In the sewing system having the robot arm, it is necessary to perform an operation referred to as so-called teaching operation for teaching a controller of the robot arm respective positions such as a receiving position of the workpiece, a sewing position of the sewing machine, a stock position of the workpiece for which a sewing operation has been completed, and the like.
However, according to the sewing system, since the sewing machine and the robot arm are independently provided, a positional deviation occurs therebetween when the sewing system is moved or rearranged, so that the teaching operation should be again performed.